


Long Live The King

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Kings
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't invited to the coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The King

"Look at you in your fancy suit and crown." Jack sneers at him from the chair, an over-full tumbler of scotch in his hand. David half raises a hand to his head, the crown that was so recently placed on his head never felt more false than when Jack smirked at it.  
  
His advisors had whispered to him that Jack should find himself an accident, that he _deserved_ an accident and maybe not doing it made David a worse ruler, a worse king but he likes to think it makes him a better man. Jack does not agree with him, he never said as much but David cannot help but notice Jack's mocking smile when he lived until the coronation.  
  
"So how was the big party? Plenty of streamers and screaming crowds I hope." He has pushed himself up off the chair and is stalking towards David in that particular drunken way he has. "Did you look suitably regal? The war hero-cum-king, how precious. I was sad I had to miss it."  
  
Neither of them mention why, that Jack is all but a prisoner, that this room, as luxurious as it is, is no less a prison cell than if it had concrete walls and bars. He cannot kill Jack, cannot forget the damaged man he'd first met, but he also knew that Jack would kill him in a heart beat to take back what he had lost.  
  
Jack sways closer to him and then lunges, splattering the ground with scotch. David flinches, expecting a blow but even with drunken reflexes Jack manages to grab his prize. The crown looks vulgar in his hands, too large and awkward, David just watches as he examines it and finally places it on his head.  
  
It slips a little, falling low over his brow and he barks a bitter laugh.  
  
"Well I never was meant to wear it was I. Damaged goods at best, like you've already figured out." He traps David's eyes with his stare. "It wasn't my destiny."  
  
He pulls the crown from his head and regards it for a moment before he leans forward and carefully holds it over David's head.  
  
"The king is dead, long live the king." He drops the crown on David's brow and it lands perfectly. Jack sees this, laughs bitterly again and takes a long drink of his scotch.


End file.
